LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). ''To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. ''The 2010 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Monday 3rd February 2014' *''Barn Owls: Please support the Barn Owl Trust's anti-poisoning campaign - info & petition here.'' *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 7 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Clapham High Street: Purposeful flock of 25+ Lapwing flying SW @ 08:00 (Mark H). 'Sunday 2nd February 2014' *Bowyer's Water: drake Goosander (Ian Bradshaw) *Brent Reservoir: Greylag Goose, c200 Tufted Duck, 37 Pochard, 24 Snipe, 3 Lapwing - hides fully accessible now (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard & Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, Goldcrest, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam). *Friday Lake: 2 red-head Smew (SE Herts RSPB, Ian Bradshaw) *Hall Marsh: male Stonechat (SE Herts RSPB) *Hooks Marsh Lake: 3 drake Smew (2ad & 1st-w), 3 Goosander (drake & 2 ducks) (Ian Bradshaw). *Lee Valley: 3 Siskin alders by dog circuit (Ian Bradshaw) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, Jack Snipe, 5 Snipe, 44 Lapwing, Brambling (WWT website). *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest m at 1305 & 1315 just south of north pipe, 2-3 Chiffchaff, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Little Grebe, Jay, 2 Teal pr, Goldeneye (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 41 Greylag, 16 Egyptian Goose -nesting under way, 3 Shelduck, 2 Mandarin pr, 20 Gadwall -pr mating, 48 Shoveler, 34 Red-crested Pochard, 152 Pochard, 192 Tufted Duck, 29 Grey Heron, 4 Kestrel 2pr, Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe pr salvaging flooded nest, 12 Redwing (birdman_euston). *Richmond Park: 2 Stonechat pr Martin's Pond (3 other prs recently), 1200 Woodpigeon (J.Wilczur). *St James's Park: Coot on nest, 2 Little Grebe trilling, 5 Cormorant, 2 Teal (are they part of the collection?) (Matt Reed). *Staines Moor: 2 Cormorant over, Grey Heron, 7 Little Egret, 3 Little Grebe, 15+ Meadow Pipit, Short-eared Owl quartering the moor at 1630, 9 Skylark, Stonechat (Richard Woolley). Hi Richard, whereabouts on the moor did you see the SEO? Thanks. It was hunting in the North East corner near the wooden footbridge (RW). *Staines Reservoir: m Scaup (N basin), 20+ Goldeneye, Great Northern Diver (S basin), 2 Black-necked Grebe (S basin), Slavonian Grebe seen earlier by others (N basin), Red Kite western bank, Buzzard NW corner (Neil Anderson). *River Lee CP (south): small mixed flock of Lesser Redpoll and Siskins est's?, 2 Raven and Common Buzzard over (SE Herts RSPB). *Tooting Commons, north end ("Triangle Field"): c50 Redwing, 1 Nuthatch, 1 singing Song Thrush, 1 calling Green Woodpecker (heard only), 1 Common Buzzard over N (mobbed by 4 Carrion Crow) (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Trent Park: 3 Buzzard (James Palmer). *Waltham Abbey: 4 Common Buzzard at 1235 over Beach Hill Park between Avey Lane and A121 (Martin Shepherd). 'Saturday 1st February 2014' *Brent Reservoir: Main & Heron_hides inaccessible due to extremely high water level - 2 Egyptian Geese, Canada x Greylag hybrid ('Granada Goose'), 35+ Pochard, 170+ Tufted Duck, Tufted x Scaup hybrid, 11 Snipe, 2 Water Rail, 14 Grey Heron, 15+ Redwings (Brent Birders, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones et al). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, 7 Redwing (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park: fem Stonechat, c10 Lesser Redpoll, 50+ Siskin (Bill Dykes). *Canons Farm: 400 Fieldfare, 200 Redwing, 450 Linnet (Steve Gale). *Crayford Marshes: Corn Bunting, Green Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, Kingfisher, 4 Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, c1000 Dunlin, c70 Redshank, c350 Lapwing (Kev Jarvis & Ralph Todd) *Finsbury Park: 6 Shovelers, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 8 Gadwalls (boating lake) (Ian Bradshaw) *Globe Town: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Canada Goose on canal (Matt Reed). *Grovelands Park: 6 Lesser Redpoll in birch trees nr Broadwalk entrance (Phil Rhodes). *Haggerston Park: 3 Moorhens on tiny pond (Matt Reed). *Holyfield Hall Farm: Red Kite W at 1110, 2 Common Buzzard, c2000 Black-headed Gull (Martin Shepherd). *Kilburn: Jay over St Cuthberts Rd (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck pr, 2 Pintail pr, 3m Mandarin Duck, 2 Peregrine pr - f landed on marsh to bathe, Kestrel m caught a Blue_Tit, 4 Snipe, c70 Lapwing, c120 Herring Gull incl 2 with NTGG rings, Chiffchaff h, Brambling - S route feeders (J.Wilczur, O.Dewhurst & M.Honey et al). *Mile End Park: Ecology Pavilion - 2 Mallard, 2 Coot, Moorhen; Millenium Park - Coot (Matt Reed). *Northolt UB5 5AX (White Hart Rbt): 40+ House Sparrow at roost at dawn (Neil Anderson). *Pinner Green HA5: Red Kite over 1430 (Charlie Farrell) *Regent's Park: Smew&Scaup sp pinioned here - b_e, 2 Kestrel m&f together in tree, Red-crested Pochard (Sue Huckle). *Swanscombe Marsh: Raven over at 0900 & 1135, also Peregrine with prey on pylon, 14 Shelduck, Curlew, 30 Redshank, 7 Turnstone, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self). *Ten Acre Wood area: (parts of wood under deep water from overflowing brook) - 8 Teal, Buzzard, f Sparrowhawk, 45 Lapwing, Snipe, 50+ Redwing, 40+ Fieldfare, Nuthatch, 28 Linnet (Neil Anderson). *Thorney CP: Bullfinch m, Kingfisher between two bridges, Dunnock, 21 Pochards, 40 Tufted Ducks, 2 Goldfinch, 7 Great Crested Grebes, 4 Mute Swan (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker and 50+ Redwings at Oakfields/Mill Hill, Red Kite over Ellern Mede Farm 1215, also 3 Bullfinch, 2 Kestrel, 4 Mandarin, 4 Teal, 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Treecreeper (Ian Ellis). *Wanstead Flats: 40 Linnet, 10+ Skylark (including song-flighting bird), Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, Common Snipe, Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 10 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler - many gulls (mostly Common and Black-headed) (Nick Croft). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿